Chapter 1: 2
Overview Chapter 1: 2 is the first chapter in Vol. 1. It covers Beatrix's encounter with Vernita Green, who is living in Pasadena California under the name Jeannie Bell. It also includes the death of Vernita, the second of Beatrix's enemies. Story The Encounter arrives at the Bell Residence.]] Beatrix Kiddo (under the beeper cover which conceals her name, and is simply known as the Bride) arrives in Pasadena, California. She stops at the residence of homemaker Jeannie Bell which houses her, her four year old daughter Nikkia Bell and medical husband Lawrence Bell. Beatrix arrives upon the doorstep and rings the bell, bringing the marked Copperhead Vernita Green to the door, who is believing her to be friend Sarah who has the tendency to arrive late at their outings. Verntta is shocked upon seeing her face, and Beatrix red visions the flashback sequence, focusing on Vernita. After the clearing fades, she strikes Vernitta to the face and enters her home, engaging her in combat. The Fight The fight begins with Beatrix attempting to strike at Vernita with a roundhouse kick, but Vernita blocked it and was hit by Beatrix's immediate punch after her first attack. Beatrix tried to land a second punch, but Vernita caught Beatrix's arm and threw her to the wall, breaking the glass of a framed photo. Beatrix fell to the ground and blocked Vernita's incoming axe kick to her face. To counter back, Beatrix, while on her back, kicked Vernita's knee and kicked her again on her forehead. This caused Vernita to fly backwards into the TV room's glass table, breaking it. Beatrix recovered from the floor and jumped over the couch blocking her way. At the same time, Vernita grabbed one of the legs from the broken table and used it to hit Beatrix's knee. Vernita tried to hit Beatrix again by trying to strike her in her face with the table leg. Beatrix ducked out of the way and laid on her back to grab hold of Vernita's weapon and flip throw her over her body. Before Vernita was able to stand up, Beatrix held Vernita's neck, locking it between her right elbow. Struggling to escape, Vernita grabbed a fire poker and swung the tip to Beatrix's face, knocking her off and letting go of her neck. Once Vernita stood back up, she attempted to hit Beatrix again with her weapon, but Beatrix caught her fire poker and punched Vernita, causing her to back up and slightly hit her shelf. Vernita then grabbed the shelf and and tipped it over to fall on Beatrix, who is still on the ground. Beatrix curled into a ball to brace herself for the impact. As the shelf fell on Beatrix, Vernita ran into the kitchen. Beatrix, beaten and bleeding from cuts on her arms and face, rose from the ground and ran into the kitchen after Vernita. As Beatrix entered the kitchen, Vernita was now wielding a kitchen knife and was attempting to slice and stab Beatrix's chest and face. Beatrix dodge the first two attacks by Vernita and as she dodge the third attack, Beatrix quickly grabbed a pan as a shield against Vernita's knife. The began to move out of the kitchen and into the dining room as Vernita was constantly attacking Beatrix with her knife and Beatrix was was blocking all of her strikes. During the fight, Vernita happens to cut Beatrix's opposite side of her right wrist. Immediately after the cut, Vernita side kicks Beatrix into the dining room and she landed on her back against the dining room table. Seeing this, Vernita charged in and jumped into the air and attempted to stab Beatrix in a downward motion in her chest while she was still on the table. Beatrix rolled off the table just before Vernita missed and stabbed through the wood. Beatrix, now under the table, drew out her knife from the sheath and stabbed through the wood in an attempt to stab Vernita. Beatrix missed and kicked over the tabled causes Vernita to roll off. The two of them moved back into the TV room and taunted one another to provoke each other to get closer and continue the fight. While moving back into the TV room, the two of them tried to slice one another with their knives from a distance and they stopped moving in front of the TV room window. Outside the window on the street, a school is seen dropping off Vernita's daughter and she walks towards the house. Vernita then has a desperate look on her face and Beatrix complies with the same look. As soon as the door opened, both of the women held their knives behind their backs and moved next to each other. Nikia Bell comes home and Vernita greets her with a smile while she and Beatrix are bleeding from their faces due to light cuts. Nikki noticed the destruction of the TV room and asked about how it came to be. Vernita told Nikki that her dog got into the room and cause the mess and before Nikki could get any closer to examine the room, Vernita stops her. Nikki looks as Beatrix with a suspicious look. Vernita then tells her daughter that Beatrix is an old friend of her's. After a short introduction, Beatrix asked Nikki how old she was. After Nikki answered, Beatrix told her and Vernita that she had a little girl once and she would be the same age as Nikki. Vernita then tells Nikki that she and Beatrix are going to talk about downstairs and orders Nikki to go up to her room and not to come down until she says so. Nikki complies and walks up to her room. Instead of resuming a fight, Vernita asked Beatrix if she would like some coffee. Beatrix accepted her offer and they both walked back into the kitchen. Planning the Knife Fight While having coffee, Vernita, correctly, guesses that it's too late for her to apologize to Beatrix, but also demands to know if she is going to start anything around Nikki. Beatrix tells Vernita to relax, as she has no wish to murder her in front of her daughter, which Vernita thinks to be more rational than Bill made her think Beatrix is. Beatrix replies that she lacks not rationality, but mercy, compassion, and forgiveness. Vernita regrets what she had done to Beatrix in the past and understands why Beatrix is here and that she has every right to get even, which Vernita believes means killing just her. Beatrix, however, corrects her by saying that if she wanted to get "even-steven," she would have to kill Vernita, kill Nikki, and wait for Vernita's husband to come home and kill him. Vernita tells Beatrix that she's a different person, which Beatrix doesn't care about. Beatrix warns Vernita that even though she won't kill her in front of her daughter, parading her around won't inspire sympathy, and nothing that Vernita has done in the past four years, including getting pregnant, changes the fact that they have "unfinished business." Vernita suggests that they have a knife fight that night at a baseball diamond about a mile away, dressed in all black and in the middle of the night where they won't be seen. Beatrix accepts but before she could say another word, Vernita uses this ploy to suddenly fix Nikki Kaboom cereal as her supper. Vernita's Demise As Vernita alks around the kitchen for a bowl, a spoon, and the carton of milk, Beatrix comments on how Bill claimed hat Vernita was not the best person in the ground with an edged weapon. Vernita talked back to Beatrix and opened the cereal box. After Beatrix asked what her weapon of choice was for their knife fight, Vernita laughed and quickly put her right arm inside the box and pointed it at Beatrix. All of a sudden, a gunshot was heard from the box as it was revealed that the cereal box had a pistol hidden inside. The bullet barely missed Beatrix. To counter back, Beatrix dropped her coffee cup and kicked it towards Vernita. Vernita moved out of the way but Beatrix immediately withdrew her knife and threw it into Vernita's chest, making her slide across the glass cupboards and landing upon the floor, bleeding from the mouth. Beatrix approaches Vernita's body and pulls out her knife from Vernita's chest. As Beatrix rose up, against her intentions, Nikki was at the doorway of the kitchen and witnesses her mother's demise. Beatrix turned around and apologizes for having her witness that, but also assures her that her mother "had it coming." Beatrix, after wiping her blade clean with a cloth and placing it back into the sheath, told Nikki if her feelings are still raw of what she saw, when she ages, she can come and see her. Beatrix leaves the house and Nikki remains in the kitchen staring at her mother's corpse. Beatrix walks back to the Pussy Wagon and the finishing speech of Hattori Hanzō reemerges, telling that revenge is never a straight line, but a forest. Beatrix then drives off to her next destination on her journey to kill Bill. Category:Kill Bill